Advances in various technology in recent years have made purer water than was heretofore available a necessity in many commercial and scientific applications. Medical and scientific research, including tissue culture, kidney dialysis, water for injection or serum applications, cosmetic manufacture, and electronic applications have prompted the need for water purified to a much higher degree than the available "water stills" and other distillation apparatus. Various cooling systems, including computers and other machines that require water to transfer heat away from certain functioning parts have led research teams to utilize various methods including ion exchange, reverse osmosis and other techniques to provide water with the purity levels now required and as set forth in the "Type" specifications by various organizations such as the College of American Pathologists (CAP), the National Committee for Clinical Laboratory Standards (NCCLS), the American Society for Testing and Materials (ASTM) and the American Chemical Society (ACS).
Although various commercial water purifying units may at times furnish water sufficient to meet established specifications, there has existed a need for a water purification unit which will meet the most stringent requirements continually over a long period of time and which will provide the first water drawn from the purifying unit to be of the same purity as the water drawn therefrom after it has been allowed to run for a specified time.
Therefore, it is one objective of the present invention to provide a water purifying unit which will economically provide purified water over a long period of time without the need of frequent filter changes or other maintenance operations.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide water purifying apparatus which will remove organic matter and make the water biologically pure.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide water purifying apparatus which will deliver water having a minimum specific electrical resistance of 18 Meg Ohms/cm at 25.degree. C.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for purifying water which includes a spigot having a return conduit for continuous circulation.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a water purifying apparatus which does not have to be purged prior to obtaining purified water therefrom.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide apparatus for purifying water which is relatively maintenance free and requires only periodic attention.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide purified water with the non-ionized or collodial matter removed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide purified water which is free of live bacteria and pyrogen in addition to being free of other organic and inorganic materials.